Dark Dreams of a Whitelighter
by animerox2320
Summary: What happens when Kagome has nightmares and someone comes to help? Will she let him? Or will she push him away like everyone else? Sorry I'm a bit crappy at descriptions. Anyway it starts out rated t bit it gets a bit worse as I keep writing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I was asleep when all of a sudden I woke up because of my nightmare. I saw a young man with a weird scar on his left eye. He looked at me and said "Are you okay?" I looked at him and nodded, because at the moment I couldn't speak. I was still a little shaken up from the nightmare I had just had. He told me his name was Zuko, or at least, I think that's what he said. I don't really remember that night all that well.

Oh, by the way, I think I forgot to mention that my name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm sixteen-years-old. Awhile ago I met a half-dog demon boy named InuYasha and he was such a jerk. He kept calling me "Kikyo", which really started to annoy me. Then he didn't even say my name until after we defeated Yura of the Demon Hair. After awhile, I figured out who Kikyo was. She was a girl that InuYasha loved and I was apparently her reincarnation. InuYasha still didn't seem to like my being there and having to help with collecting the Sacred Jewel Shards, even though it shattered because of me. Anyways, it turns out that InuYasha was in love with me and I honestly don't know if he still is or not, but I don't think he is since he's with Kikyo again.

Now, back to the present. I had just realized that the man with the scar, Zuko, I think, was sitting next to me and he kept saying "Sssh, it'll be okay". At first I was confused, but then I had also realized that I was crying, probably because of my nightmare. I leaned into him and started to fall asleep.

When I woke up I had no control over my own actions, and I still couldn't speak. At this point I was freaking out. I didn't have a clue about what to do. So, I just kept trying to scream or get control of myself again, and apparently I did something right, because I immediately got control of myself again. I sat up to find Zuko sitting on the floor with six other people. I looked at all of them and saw a kid with a tattoo of an arrow on his head with a girl sitting next to him, which I assumed was his girlfriend. I also saw a blind girl, a fat old man, another boy who had ponytail, and a girl next to him. I had a feeling that she was the ponytail boy's girlfriend. Zuko looked at me and smiled. He came up to me and told me his friend's names and his uncle's name. They told me about themselves and I told them about me, or at least as much as I was allowed to tell them. I told them that I am a half-demon. I told them that I am half dog demon, and my human side is half witch, half whitelighter, and, sadly, part priestess. After I told them that, they started asking me questions that I was not allowed to answer.

I tried to stand up, but when I did I got really dizzy and fell over. Luckily, Zuko was there to catch me. I think I might be falling in love. I told myself _No! I'm NOT falling in love again!_ over and over again, but I was lying to myself. If I couldn't fool myself, I couldn't fool Zuko. So, I asked his friends if I could talk to him alone. When we were finally alone, I asked him to sit by me. He did and when he looked at me we just sat there, starring at each other. Then we finally kissed and when we stopped we were both breathless. I didn't have a clue about what to say or do. All I could do was smile. He was smiling too, so I didn't feel too stupid. He lay down and told me to lie down, too. We just laid there and I finally fell asleep. I didn't have any nightmares that night.

I woke up and he wasn't there. I looked around and I started to panic, because I couldn't find him. Then he came in and scared the shit out of me. I turned around and started laughing. He started to laugh, too. I suddenly jump up like I can't control myself again, but this time I jump onto Zuko. Then I groan in pain, because my side had a really deep cut in it. He picks me up and sets me on the bed, then runs to get Katara, the kid with the arrow tattoo's girlfriend. His name is Aang. She came in the room and used water to heal me, even though I still don't know how she did. After she was done I fell asleep. I've been doing that a lot lately.

I had that nightmare again and I woke up screaming for Zuko. He came running in there and immediately tried to calm me down, because I was crying so hard. From that point on he started to stay in there with me whenever he had the chance. Not only was it Zuko that was worried, but his uncle and all his friends were, too. I just cried all night and Zuko just stayed awake with me until about noon the next day, when we were both fast asleep. I woke up peacefully. So did Zuko. I told him that I never have any nightmares when he's there with me. So he decided that he would stay with me every night. Well, that is whenever he could. His uncle didn't really like the idea.

So, the next night I went to bed without Zuko. He came into my room in the middle of the night and I was in the middle of a nightmare. He came running up to me and tried to wake me up. It worked. I woke up, scared to death, and I just wrapped my arms around his neck. He held me for the rest of the night and I just cried.

The next thing I knew, I fell asleep. I wake up, and, again, I can't find Zuko. I look around my room and I don't see him anywhere. I get up and I'm about to open my door, when all of a sudden someone's hand covers my mouth. The only thing I remember is that they had a piece of cloth in their hand. Then I blackout.

I wake up with a gag on my mouth. My hands are tied up behind a pole. I look around and I see Zuko. He has a gag, too, and he's tied up. The only difference is that he's cut and bleeding badly. My eyes widen when I realize that he's not passed out because of the same thing they did to me. He's passed out because he's lost too much blood. I start to struggle and he looks up. I see tears running down his face. I wish I could just hug him.

"Oh, right, I'm a retard." I think to myself. "I'm a whitelighter. I can orb."

So, I orb and take off my gag. Then, I run over to Zuko. When his gag is off, he says, "Forget about me and get out of here before they realize that you got yourself untied."

I look at him in disbelief. "He wants me to leave him here?" I think to myself. "No way am I leaving you here to die." I tell him.

"You have to get out of here."

"And I will...once I get you untied."

I struggle for what seems like hours trying to untie him. "Geez, they really don't want you to leave, do they?"

"No, they don't, so just go. I'll be okay. I promise."

"No you won't. You've already lost too much blood. You'll die if I leave you here." He looks at me and shakes his head. I start to cry because I can hear them coming and I know that means that I have to leave him.

"I can't leave you." I whisper.

"You have to." He whispers back then kisses me. "Now go. Hurry!"

"I'll be back for you." Then I orb out, even though I would rather stay there and die then leave him behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

When I got home, I thought about what I could do to get Zuko out of there, when suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my side. I look at my side, but it's not cut in any way what so ever. It still hurts, so I sit down. I then realize that, even though I'm in pain, it's Zuko's pain that I'm feeling.

_Wow, we're so connected that I can feel his pain_, I thought to myself._ But, that means that he's being hurt, and there's nothing I can do to help. Unless... yeah that might just work._

"InuYasha! InuYasha!" I shout.

"Damn it InuYasha I need your help, NOW! Please!" I shout again.

"Please..." I then start crying.

Then InuYasha orbs in and I run up to him, crying, and I hug him. Once I stop crying, I let go of him and tell him why I called him.

"Please, InuYasha, I have to go back there and get him! I told him that I would, and I can't do this without you!"

"I'm sorry; Kagome, I can't help you with that. You have to do this on your own."

"But-"

"I said NO Kagome!"

When he yelled at me I flinched away from him and just stared wide-eyed at him. "Okay. I'm sorry I bothered you." I start to cry and then I turn and walk away.

InuYasha sighed. "Kagome, wait!"

I started to run and he chased after me. "Kagome, STOP!"

"Why should I, if you can't help me?" I trip and fall over. "Ow!"

"Are you okay?"

"No!"

InuYasha sighed again. "Do you really need my help?"

"Yes, because, even though I would never admit to this, you're stronger than me!"

"Alright. Let's go get Zuko."

"Ow! Shit!"

"What's wrong?"

"He's being hurt again. I can feel it."

"Okay. Come on. Let's go get your boyfriend back."

"Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

You are probably wondering why InuYasha and I aren't dating, anymore that is. Well, now you get to know.

**Flash Back Starts**

"InuYasha!" I shouted. Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

_Where the hell is he? _I thought to myself.

"InuYasha!" I shouted again.

"What!" He showed up right behind me and scared the shit out of me.

"InuYasha! Don't do that, you bastard!" I yelled at him.

He sighed. "I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" He asked as he pulled me closer and kissed me.

"How can I not when you do stuff like that?" I said and smiled.

He smiled back and said, "I knew it."

"You knew what?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. I do want to ask you something, though."

"No, not until you answer my question!"

"Fine, it's because since I know you love me, I knew you would forgive me. Now it's my turn."

"Fine."

"Kagome," He gulped. "Well, first, I need to do something."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

Without answering me, he walked over to my iPod docking system and started playing _Love Story_ by Taylor Swift.

"Um, okay then." I said.

"Will you sing? Please?" He asked looking nervous.

"Is that your question?" I asked.

"No." Was all he said.

"Okay."

He didn't say anything for a while. So, I started singing, and when it got near the end, when Romeo asks Juliet to marry him, InuYasha said, "Close your eyes, but keep singing."

I did and when he told me to open my eyes, I was singing the part I just told you about. I was shocked.

"Kagome, will you marry me?" He asked.

I just sat there, stunned. "Yes." I said.

He was so happy that he jumped up and hugged me. I was still in shock. He let go of me, and he was smiling. That was the happiest I had ever seen him. He got up, sat behind me, and set me on his lap. A couple months later, it was the night before our wedding, and the bitch (excuse my language) Kikyo, showed up.

"What do you want, Kikyo?" I asked.

"What I want? Do you really have to ask? I want InuYasha, you dumbass!" She yelled.

Well, that's good for you. Now leave."

"No!"

"Kagome, stop." I heard InuYasha say.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm going with her that's why."

"WHAT?" You're coming back, though, right?"

He didn't answer me.

"InuYasha, say something. Please?"

"I'm sorry." He looked like he really was, but I didn't care.

"Why?" I asked, with tears in my eyes.

"Kagome, please don't cry." He said, but I couldn't help it.

"Tell me why."

"Yeah, InuYasha, tell her why." Kikyo said, with a smirk on her face. I wanted so badly to wipe that smirk off her face, but I was too focused on what InuYasha was about to say.

"It's because I love her."

"You what?" I couldn't believe what I just heard!

"You heard what he-"

"Shut the hell up, you bitch! I wasn't talking to you!" I yelled at her and she flinched away.

"Kagome, calm down, p-"

"No, I won't calm down! Why the hell should after you just told me that you…?" I couldn't finish that sentence.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. Please forgive me?" He said and that's when I snapped.

"Get out." I said barely above a whisper.

What?"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" I yelled.

He looked at me with tears in his eyes, knowing full well he had broken my heart, and left with her. I just sat there and cried the rest of the night.

**Flash Back End**

Well, now you know what happened between InuYasha and I, and I don't blame you if you're confused, because I am, too, and I was there. Anyways, back to the real story.

InuYasha and I orb into wherever the hell Zuko was. The reason I can orb to where he is without knowing where he is is because I can orb to a person just by thinking about them. I didn't realize where until I saw someone coming down the stairs. Then I knew where and my anger raised a lot. I was really pissed and, obviously, InuYasha could see that. He held me back because it was kind of obvious to him that I just wanted to go charging in there. Then I got even more pissed because he wouldn't let me even though we both knew I could take him down easily and get in there. My side started to hurt again and I could see Zuko getting hurt right in front of my eyes and I couldn't do anything to stop it for two reasons: 1) InuYasha wouldn't let me go in there and, 2) I didn't know how he was being hurt because there wasn't much light so it probably wouldn't do any good anyway. My eyes started to flash red and I thought, _Well, this should be fun…_ and I'm guessing InuYasha saw my eyes flash because he asked, "Kagome, are you okay?"

"Not really!" I replied angrily. _Is it not obvious I'm probably about to go full-demon and kick and snake bastards ass!_ I thought to myself.

"C'mon. We need to get you out of –."

I growl at not wanting to leave Zuko behind again. He steps back realizing I had gone full-demon and there is nothing he can say or do to stop me from going in there unless he want to just get in my way and die.

"Fine." He says not wanting to die and orbs out.

I charge in there with hate and anger in my eyes.

"Well, look who finally showed herself." Orochimaru says.

I growl. "Shut the hell up you snake bastard!" I yell.

"Kagome what are you –. What happened to you?" Zuko says as he finally sees my eyes, fangs, and claws.

"I came back like I said I would. I'm gonna get you out of here."

"Kagome, it's a trap! RUN!"

"NO! I'm done running!"

Orochimaru comes up to me. He tries to grab me, but I kick him in the gut sending him flying into another wall, using my full-demon strength. Then, I orb over to Zuko and orb us out thinking to myself _Why didn't I just do that to begin with? Oh well, too late now._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_Secret_ by The Pierces

_Got a secret,_

_Can you keep it?_

_Swear this one you'll save._

_Better lock it in your pocket,_

_Takin this one to the grave._

_If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said._

_'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead._

**Music still playing in background**

"Are you okay?" I ask Zuko.

"I don't know" He replies.

I walk over to him and sit behind him, hugging him and humming the song playing trying to get him to relax. _It doesn't seem to be working. I wonder what happened._ I think to myself.

"I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner to help. Do you forgive me?"

"Yes. Of coarse. Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"I need to tell you something but you have to promise to not freak out, okay? It's about what that bastard did to me."

"I promise I won't freak. Now tell me."

"Umm...well...nevermind."

"No tell me. Please?"

"I don't wanna talk about it. You have no idea what he did to me."

"Well then tell me. Please? Will you please talk to me?"

"Fine" He says then whispers in my ear, but right before he does I think to myself, _Please don't let that lizard have scarred Zuko like he did me. I still get chills just thinking about. I also still have those nightmares. OH MY GOD I swear if he tells me what I think he's going to tell me I'm going to kill that lizard the next time I get the chance._ My eyes widen when he finally tells me.

"I was afraid you were going to say that." I say. Then I just snapped. "God damnit! Not you too! AHHHHH!"

"What do you mean 'not you too'?" He said sounding like he was about to cry.

"He did the same thing to me for months and I just barely got away about a month ago. I still have nightmares. And now he got you too. GOD DAMNIT! I'm going to kill him I sw-."

"No. Don't." He said sounding like he was crying now.

I look at him and, I guessed it, he was crying. Realizing I was still pissed and in my full-demon form, I calm down and go and sit behind him. I hug him and bury my face in the back of his shoulder. "I promise I'll make him pay for what he did" I say into his shoulder so it's knid of muffled, but still audible. I try and calm him down but it doesn't seem to work. So, instead I get him to lay down, kiss him, turn the light off, and go lay next to him, cuddling with him. Sadly, it's Sunday night and tommorrow is Monday, which means I won't be able to stay with him because of school. _Grrr. Stupid school!_ I bigin to fall asleep but before I do I'm thinking to myself.

_Hmmm... I wonder..._ I think and then fall asleep.

**Next Morning**

I wake up to, AGAIN, find that Zuko isn't here. I sit up and look around, the whole time just think _Oh god please no!_ over and over again. When I can't find him I think _Oh shit! I swear if that snake bas-_

"Hey. Sorry I woke you up. I just couldn't sleep is all." He says from behind me scaring me, because I'm stupid and didn't look behind me when I was looking for him. I look at him and he looks very sad, but I mean you can't blame him, not after what the snake did.

"Oh God damnit Zuko! You scared me!"

"Sorry"

"It's okay. I think I'll be alright" I say and laugh a little to try and ease the tension.

He smiled a little but I could still see the sadness and fear in his eyes. All of a sudden _Baby_ by Justin Beiber starts playing. I start humming the tune to try and calm Zuko down but it didn't really work.

_Baby, baby, baby, oh..._

_Like, baby, baby, baby, no..._

_Like, baby, baby, baby, oh..._

_Thought you'd always be mine...mine._

**Music still playing in background**

"Is this helping at all?" I ask. I then realize that he hadn't heard me because he had fallen asleep while I was humming I guess. I smile and lay him down gently and start getting ready to begin the day...sadly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"_Leave him alone!" I scream at the snake freak. Why is this happening? Why can I never stop him? Damnit! I think to myself._

"_I said leave him alone!"_

_He smirks. "Why should I?"_

"_I said so that's why you asshole!" His smirk just turns into a grin, and he smacks me. I go flying across the room into darkness, and I can't see them anymore. I run to try and find them but it seems like the darkness is never ending. I start to cry._

"_Damnit all to hell! Why is this happening? Why can't I find them? What's going on?" I scream into utter darkness. "I give up. You win. I lost. Are you happy now?"_

"_Why yes, yes I am."_

_Suddenly I can see everything again, and I see Zuko and him. I charge at them but I don't seem to be moving. "NOOO! Stop it!"_

I shoot up in my bed, now awake. I look around for Zuko but can't seem to find him. I'm about to start crying when I hear his voice.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

I whirl around and throw myself at him already crying. "No, I'm not alright!"

"Why? What's wrong?"

I just shake my head not wanting to talk about it.

"Was it another nightmare?" He asks.

I look up into his eyes and just nod. He hugs me tighter and starts humming my favorite song trying to calm me down. I pull away from him because I'm about to fall asleep. He looks at me confused.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to fall asleep. I'm afraid I'll have another nightmare, but I don't want to stay awake either. What should I do?"

"I'll protect you. It's okay to fall asleep. I'm right here, and I'm not leaving any time soon." He looks at me and makes that smile that he knows I can't resist. I smile back and lay down. Within minutes I'm asleep. Just like he said I had no nightmares at all, and the next morning when I woke up he was right there and I didn't have to look for him. I was so happy I just sat up, kissed him, got out of bed, and got dressed. When I turned around he was still sitting there shocked. I just laugh and walk over to him. I pull him off the bed, which was a little harder than I thought it would be but still it was fun. I turn on my iPod Touch and play a slow song. He looks at me funny and asks me if I would dance with him. I say yes, and his smile turns really big. We start dancing and I figure out that he doesn't know how to dance. So I decide I'll play the song _Can I Have This Dance_ by Vanessa Hudgens. I start singing. He starts to laugh and plays along. I look at the time and the clock says noon. I'm sad now because that means we have to stop.

"I'll be back after this family thing at my grandma's house. I promise." I smile.

"Well you seem happier than usual. What's with that?"

"Oh well, I finally got some long needed sleep since this was the first time in a long time that I haven't had any nightmares."

"Alright. I'll see you in a couple of hours?"

"I hope so." I kiss him and hear my dad calling me. "I got to go. Sorry."

"Okay." He pulls me back for one more kiss, than watches me leave.

**A couple weeks later…**

I have been sleep with Zuko for a little more than a month now, and for all you sick people out there, we are JUST sleeping thank you very much. Now after all that time he isn't here and I'm afraid to fall asleep. I don't know what to. After a while of just sitting there waiting for him to get back from helping the avatar kill his dad, don't ask, I fall asleep (Fun right?).

"_Leave me alone…"_

"_But that would be no fun at all now wouldn't it. Just relax it will all be over soon." He smiles very evilly. I start to run but again I don't seem to be getting anywhere. He one wrist and ties it down, and does the same with my other wrist and legs. I start screaming._

"_No one can hear you my darling, so scream all you want."_

"_Why…are…you…doing…this…?" I say in between sobs._

"_Because I'm bored and have nothing better to do, and I like to hear you scream. Also it's kind of fun."_

_My eyes widen, and I start screaming even louder._

"_Okay this is getting annoying. Stop screaming."_

"_NO!" I scream as loud as I possibly can. He smacks me and starts choking me._

"_Fine if you won't stop I'll make it so you'll never scream again." He starts to laugh as I'm gasping trying to catch my breath. My vision starts turning blurry, and I can no longer see his face._

Then I wake up gasping for air and crying my eyes out. I finally realize that I'm being held. I look up to see a scar on his left ear. I start crying harder when I realize he's crying too.

I pull back, and look at him, confused. "Why are…you…crying…?" I say in between hiccups.

"I'm scared that these nightmares will never go away."

I laugh a little and he looks at me confused. "Shouldn't I be the one worrying about that?"

He laughs a little to. "Yeah I guess so. You know something that might help is admitting what happened to you."

"But I already-."

"Yes I know but I mean saying out loud."

"No I can't."

"But you have to. Kagome it could help."

"Fine. Ever since I was ten Orochimaru would beat and rape me. Are you happy now? Because that sure as hell didn't help."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Sorry."

"It's okay." He gets up and starts to walk away, but I grab his arm and pull him back towards me. "I'm still tired you know. Didn't get very much sleep last night." He smiles and sits down. He hums my favorite song again, trying to get me to fall asleep. It works and I'm asleep in minutes. I wake up the next morning asleep in his arms. I smile realizing that I didn't have any nightmares again. I sit up, and by doing that I wake up Zuko.

"Oh, I'm sorry Zuko. I didn't mean to wake you up. Go back to sleep."

"No, it's alright. I don't want you to be alone."

I smile when he says that and hug him tightly. "Thank you, so much."

"No problem, my princess."

I let go of him and look him straight in the eyes. "What did you just call me?" I ask.

"My princess. Why?" As soon as he said princess my hands were in fists. I punch him in the gut then smacked him. "What the hell was that for?"

"That was for calling me princess. Don't ever call me that again. That fucking snake bastard would always call me that and now I hate that word!" I scream.

"Oh, Kagome I'm sorry. I didn't know. I swear I'll never say it again."

"Yeah I know you won't, because if you do…I'll kick your ass!" I say with tears welding in my eyes.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry. Please don't cry." He says trying to pull me into his arms. I jerk away from his hand still angry with him. He sighs and looks at me.

"I really am sorry. Please stop crying."

"Maybe I don't want to!"

"Alright, you can cry if you want to, but I'm still here if you need me." He gets up and starts walking away before I grab his wrist.

"Yes?" He asks

"Please stay…" I whisper.

"Alright I will."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, baby." He says and sits done next to me. I immediately hug him not wanting to hold on to my tears any longer. I sit there and cry all night and by morning we are both fast asleep, just to be woken up by a very obnoxious voice. I open my eyes to see a tall spiky haired guy and a short spiky haired guy.

"Well, look who is finally awake!" The short one says.

"Vegeta, that wasn't very nice!" The tall one says.

"Shut the hell up, Kakarot!" The only that is apparently called Vegeta, says.

"Who the hell are you? Well except for you two, since you called him Vegeta and you called him Kakkarott. So anyway, what about the rest of –." I say before getting cut off.

"Actually, my name is Goku."

"Then why did he call you Kakarot? Oh and never cut me off mid-sentence again."

"I called him that because that is his name."

"No it isn't Vegeta."

"Yes it is."

"No it is –."

"Oh my god will both of you just shut up! I want ONE of you to tell what his name is. It's Vegeta, right?" I ask, after I finally got them to shut up.

"Yes. His Saiyan name is Kakarot, but when he was sent to Earth as a child he changed it to Goku. I am the only one who still calls him by his true name."

"Thank you. Now who are the rest of you?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Kagome's POV**

"Well, that's Bulma, Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, Piccolo, Gohan, Trunks, 18, Chiaotzu, Chi Chi, Pan, Goten, Videl, Dende, and Kami. You already know who Vegeta and I are." Goku says.

"Okay, then. I will try and remember all those names, but no guarantees." I tell Goku.

"Hmph. Humans." Vegeta says.

"Who the hell are you calling human, you asshole! For your information I'm–" I say before getting cut off.

"If you aren't human then why are you on Earth?" Vegeta asks.

"Because I can be! And didn't I already warn you about cutting me off mid-sentence? Because I thought I did." I say while glaring at him. Then out of nowhere I hear a growl. I'm a bit confused, but then I realize I'm the one growling. I look over at Zuko to see him staring wide-eyed at me.

"What the hell was that?" He asks.

"I–I don't know. It probably has something to do with me being half–demon." I say.

"Wait, you're half–demon?" The one called Piccolo asks.

"Yeah. Why?" I ask.

"How are you only half?" The little boy with purple hair asks.

"Well, that's because…?"

"Trunks." He says.

"Trunks, my mother was human, but my father was a demon." I say.

"Was?" Piccolo asks.

"Yeah. They're both dead. Have been for years." I say sounding sad.

"Sorry. So…what kind of demon are you?"

"I'm half–dog demon." I say as if it's normal to be a half–demon. I'm nervous that they will be like everyone else who found out, but they aren't and that makes me happy.

"Hn. DOG–demon? Really?" Vegeta says, sarcastically.

"Half, and yes. Is there something wrong with that?" I say sounding irritated. I growl again, out of nowhere and on accident, I might add.

"Will you stop doing that?" Zuko says.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it. Whenever someone irritates me (AN: glare at Vegeta), it just comes out. It's not my fault, SO DON'T GET MAD AT ME!" I scream and orb out.

**Zuko's POV**

I just sit there when she screamed at me and left. I hadn't meant to sound so mean. I meant it as a joke. It just came out wrong, and now she's mad at me. I continued to sit there in the silence that fills the room. Until that silence was broken by the blue haired woman (I think her name is Bulma).

"Well…aren't you going after her?" She asks.

"No." Was my simple reply.

"Why not?" The woman who I believe to be Chi Chi asks me, sounding angry.

"Well, for as long as I've been with Kagome, I've learned two things." I say.

"Those would be?" Goku asks.

"One, don't ever piss off Kagome, which as you can see I already have. And two, if you do piss her off, she will scream and orb out. When she does this, don't EVER go after her. Let her work things out, cool down, and come back by herself. If you do go after her, you'll just end up making her more mad, and make things worse." I finish explaining, and they are just staring at me. "What?"

"You're kidding, right?" Vegeta says.

"No, not at all. Go after her, and see what happens. I can promise you it won't be good." I say.

"No. That's not my job, that's yours." He says. All of a sudden, Goku disappears. I don't know how, he just did.

"Well, apparently that idiot thinks it his job." Vegeta says

"Well, I would wish him good luck. He's going to need it." I say.

**Kagome's POV**

"I fucking hate that son of a bitch so fucking much! How dare he get fucking mad at me! Who does he fucking think he is?" I scream to the air. I lie down in the field and try to relax and calm myself. _Hmm. I haven't been here in a while. It's so relaxing._ Then someone shows up, and I look up to see who it is. It's Goku (I think).

"Can I help you?" I say, trying to sound mad, even though I'm not anymore.

"I was just making sure you were okay. Since what's-his-face decided that he didn't want to help." He says and smiles. I laugh and tell him that his name is Zuko.

"Yeah, well, good. I didn't want to see him anyway. He can go die in a hole for all I care!" I'm suddenly very mad again.

"Hey, now. Come on. That's not very nice." He says trying to make happy. And somehow it works. I start laughing.

"Yeah, well I never said I was, but you're right. I still don't want to see him though. He had no right to get mad at me."

"I don't blame you. He seems like a total asshole." He says blankly, knowing that I would react to that statement. Which I did.

"He is not!" I say defensively.

"Then why did you leave?"

"Because he was being an–!" (Growl) "SHUT UP!"

"Look, I'm not trying to make you mad, but you should go back and talk to him. You can take some time to think, but don't stay here forever. Please?" He smiles and holds out his hand. I look at it for a second. Then, hesitantly, I take his hand. In about one second we are back in my room.

"Whoa. What the hell?" I'm just standing there for a second. Then, I look around and don't see Zuko.

"Where's Zuko?" I ask, trying to sound calm.

"I don't know. He just got up and walked out. We tried to stop him, but no matter what we did or said it was like he couldn't hear or see us." Bulma says.

I'm just standing there, and to be honest, I didn't really hear what she said.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm sure he just went for a walk or something." Yamcha (I think) says. I was confused until I figured out that my face was wet. I was crying. I try to talk to tell them that he's not alright, but I can't. So I shake my head.

"What do you mean 'no'? Is something wrong? Has he done this before?" Bulma asks. I nod my head. _Please, let Zuko get home safely._ I think to myself.

**Zuko's POV**

I wake up, not knowing where I am, or how I got here. _Shit! Where's Kagome? Is she okay?_ I can't remember anything. I hear someone coming so I pretend to be asleep again.

"There's no point. I know you're awake. No one can find or hear you. So, scream all you want." As soon as I hear that voice I know exactly who it is.

"Oh, shit! Let me go you bastard!" I scream.

"No." Then he kicks me in the gut and punches me in the head and I black out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Zuko's POV**

I wake up in a dark room, in a bed, and my back hurts like hell. _What happend? Where am I?_ I think to myself.

"Well, look who finaly woke up." A voice from behind me says. _I know that voice._

"Where am I?" I say, roughly, because my chest hurts, too.

"Did I say you could speak?"

"Where the hell am-?" All of a sudden, I feel a knee on my back. He grabs my arms and pulls almost breaking my spine. I scream out in agony. The last thing I hear before I pass out is him laughing.

**Kagome's POV**

"Come on. We have to at least try to-! AHHHHH!"

"What's wrong?" Gohan asks. _Why does he even care? Ah well._

"I don't know. It felt like, all of a sudden, someone was trying to break my fucking spine. Damn it that hurt!" I see Goku and Vegeta look at each other. _This can't be good._ "What?"

"Has he ever done this before?"

"Yes. Why?" I ask, getting nervous.

"We might know where he is..." Vegeta says.

"That's great! But how do you know where?"

"Well has he ever been...um...raped before?" Goku asks.

I don't answer. I can't answer. I want to tell them but I can't, so instead I just stare at Goku.

"Well...has he?" Vegeta says getting irritated.

"Vegeta. Stop." Goku says calmly.

"Why should I? She needs to answer you if-"

"Yes. He has." I say with tears starting in my eyes.

"When?" Goku asks.

"I don't remember...I just know that it was awhile ago."

"Do you know who did it?"

"No. He didn't want to talk about. I don't blame him. I've been raped before, too. I asked but he either didn't want to talk about it or he didn't remember. And if he didn't want to talk about it I just changed the subject becuase I know what it's like to not want to talk about something and having people pry. So I just left him alone." I say starting to cry.

"Hey. It's okay. We **will** find him I promise." Gohan says. I nod my head and cry harder. He comes over and sits next to me. Then, he starts patting my back. I hug him and just cry. He holds me and starts rubbing my back in circles. He looks at his dad.

"Don't worry, Gohan. We'll find him. You stay here with her. Comfort her." His dad says.

He smiles. "Okay. Thanks, dad."

Goku smiles back. "Not a problem."

"Kakkarott, we have to go! NOW!" Vegeta says.

"Alright, alright. Let's go." Goku says, and they dissapear.

**Zuko's POV**

I scream again, as he kicks my ribs. I hear a crack, knowing he probably broke something, and I start having trouble breathing.

"Oh, come on. You aren't any fun." He says then starts laughing and kicks me again.

"Okay, Orochimaru, that's enough. I would like to have some fun, too. Before he passes out again, anyway." I hear a different voice say. _Who the hell is that?_

"There's no point. He's no fun anymore. Kagome is more fun. At least she says something, and **tries** to escape." Orochimaru says.

"I don't care. I'm bored, and I need something to do. Besides, I bet I can make him scream, until he can no longer make any kind of noise." The mystery guy says. My eyes widen when I realize what he's saying. I hear something heavy hit the ground and look up to see a huge white tail. _What the-_ I'm brought out of thought by a massive pain going all the way up my back. I scream. Then I feel something coil around my neck. It gets tighter until it's to the point where I'm having trouble breathing.

"This is going to be fun." He says before someone else shows up. _What now?_ Then I see Goku and Vegeta. Goku says something I can't hear.

"Oh thank God." I say then pass out.

**Goku's POV**

"Frieza! Stop!"

"Why?" He says. I look at Zuko. He says something I can't quite hear, then passes out.

"Vegeta."

"Right." Vegeta goes towards Zuko, only to be stopped by Frieza.

"I don't think so." Frieza says, about to kick Vegeta.

"Frieza!" I yell, then kick him into the other wall. "Your fight is with me! Vegeta, get him out of here before he dies."

"Right." Vegeta says and as soon as they are out of my sight my attention goes back to Frieza.

"Let's finish this." I say.

"Fine with me."

**Zuko's POV**

All of a sudden, I feel myself get lifted off the ground. _Son of a bitch! That fucking hurt!_

"Sorry." I hear a voice say.

"What?"

"You said that hurt. I wasn't trying to hurt you."

"Oh. I didn't realize I had said that out loud."

"Oh."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere safe. Like your house."

"That would take awhile, unless you mean Kagome's house."

"Yeah. Her house."

"Okay." It's quiet for awhile, until I break the silence. "Do you care if I sleep?"

"As long as you wake up, I don't mind."

"Okay." Before I fall asleep, I see him smile.

**Kagome's POV**

"I'm sure he's fine." Gohan says. "Hey, you okay?"

I nod my head. I cry until I fall asleep.

"Hey, wake up."

"What?"

"Vegeta's back."

"WHAT?" I sit up. "Zuko!" Gohan and I get up and Vegeta puts him on the bed.

"Kagome, I'm so sor-"

"Don't. It's fine." I say and start crying. I start healing him. As soon as he's fully healed I jump on him and squeeze the life out of him.

"Kagome, I can't breathe." He says, sounding breatheless.

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

"Hey, where's my dad?" Gohan asks.

"SHIT!" Vegeta screams, then flies out my window with Gohan right behind him. I fall asleep on Zuko and sleep the rest of the day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Kagome's POV**

"Hey, Zuko, wake up."

"What?"

"Do you think they found Goku?"

"Yeah."

"How do you know?"

"I saw them come in last night. They woke me up on accident. Vegeta was carrying Goku."

"Was he okay?"

"I don't know, but he looked like he was pasted out."

"Well, you go back to sleep. I'll go see if he's okay." I get up and he grabs my wrist. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to be alone." He says sounding scared.

"Sorry, I forgot." We both go to where Vegeta and Goku are. I knock on the door.

"Come in." Vegeta says. I open the door to see Vegeta sitting on the bed holding a crying Goku.

"Is…is he okay?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"Does he look like he's okay?"

"Sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I don't know." Vegeta says, and he sounds like he's crying.

"Is he hurt? Physically, I mean."

"Yeah."

"Here, let me see." I move closer to Goku and he flinches. "Goku, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to heal your wounds." He looks at me and sits up. I move closer to him, very slowly. When I get close enough, I heal him. "There you should be fine now. Well, your physical injuries, anyway." I say and I see Goku go back into Vegeta's arms, hurriedly. I smile sadly at Vegeta. He smiles back, and I turn around to leave the room. Right before I leave the room, I hear Goku say something.

"Thank you." He says. I turn around and smile.

"Not a problem." Then, I turn back around and leave the room. I look back at Zuko.

"He'll be okay, right?" Zuko asks.

"I wish I knew." I said and smiled sadly at Zuko. He smiles back.

"Come on, let's leave them alone and go get some sleep." He says.

"Okay." We go back to my room and lay down. It takes Zuko a couple minutes to fall asleep. I had trouble falling asleep, though.

**Next Morning (Vegeta's POV)**

I get up to see that he had finally fallen asleep. I go into Kagome's kitchen to get a drink, and I find Kagome just standing there, leaning on the counter.

"Hey, you okay?" I ask. She doesn't respond. "KAGOME!"

"What?" She says jumping a little, because I scared her.

"I said are you okay?"

"Yeah, just tired."

"You couldn't sleep either?"

"No, and I don't know why!"

"Sorry."

It's fine. It isn't your fault."

"I should probably get back to Kakkarott before he wakes up and freaks out."

"Yeah, probably."

"Vegeta!" I hear him scream.

"Shit!" I run back in there with Kagome right behind me. When I get in there, he jumps into my arms and starts crying. "Shhh, it's okay. I'm right here."

"I thought you left."

"I'm not going anywhere, okay? Just go back to sleep."

"Okay." He says and starts to relax. I see Kagome smile and leave.

"Kagome, wait. Could you do me a favor?"

"Yeah sure. What do you need?"

"Actually, it's not for me. Could you get him a glass of water?" I say, pointing to Kakkarott.

"Yeah, sure." Kagome says and smiles sadly. She leaves the room and I'm left alone with Kakkarott.

"Hey, you still awake?"

"Yeah."

"Will you please tell me what happened?"

"Can't." He says, sounding upset.

"Why?"

"I just can't!"

"Okay, okay. I'll drop it, until you are ready to talk about it, okay?"

"Okay." He says. All of a sudden I hear Kagome scream. Zuko's power level starts dropping rapidly.

"Shit."

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Kakkarott, stay here and keep your power level low." I say and he lowers his power level. "Okay, now hide and stay hidden until I say it's safe."

"But–"

"No! Stay here!"

"Okay." He says and I run out to help Kagome.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Kagome's POV  
><strong> _I'm in the kitchen, because Vegeta asked me to get some water for Goku. I get a glass out of the cupboard and fill it with water. I turn around to see Zuko walk in.  
>"Hey, what are you doing?"<em>

_ Nothing, just getting Goku some water."_

_ Ah, I see." I walk past Zuko to leave the kitchen. All of a sudden, I hear something hit the floor. I turn around and see Zuko on the floor in pain. I start to move toward him, but then I see the blood. I gasp and drop the glass I'm holding. The cup shatters and some of the pieces get stuck in my leg. I scream and fall to the floor. I crawl over to Zuko to see what's wrong, only to see that he's not breathing._

I hear someone enter the room, but I'm frozen. I can't move.

"Kagome? Kagome, what happened?" I hear a voice say. I know that voice, but whose is it?

"Kagome answer me!" I hear him yell. That's right, it's Vegeta. I shake my head.

"What do you mean 'no'?" He says. I just continue to shake my head. He pulls me away from Zuko. I don't fight back, because at the moment, I can't. I hear Gohan enter the room and he goes over to Zuko with Dende. I see Dende about to heal him. That's when I decide to speak.

"It's no use. He's gone. He's dead." I say and as soon as I say it I start crying. I feel someone pick me up and I look up to see Gohan. He takes me to my room and sets me on the bed. Dende comes over to me and is about to heal my leg when Gohan stops him. I look at him confused.

"We have to get the glass out first."

"Right." Dende says. Gohan starts to pull the glass out and I'm brought back to reality by the sharp pain in my leg. I scream.

"Brat, move. You have to be gentler." Vegeta says. Gohan steps aside to let Vegeta do the rest. He gets all the pieces out and Dende heals me. I look at him and smile.

"Thank you."

"Not a problem." Dende says. Him and Vegeta leave. Now it's just me and Gohan.

"What happened?" Gohan says, finally breaking the silence.

"I don't know. I remember I was walking out of the kitchen when I heard something hit the ground. I turned around and he was on the floor. I walked closer to help but that's when I saw all the blood on the floor. I dropped the glass in my hand when I tried to put it on the counter. When it shattered it cut me. That's all I remember."

"Why'd you have a glass?"

"Vegeta asked me to get some water for your dad." I say just as I start crying.

"Hey it's okay. Please don't cry. I hate it when people cry, especially people I care about." He says pulling me into his arms. He holds me while I cry, until I fall asleep. I wake up the next morning, thinking everything that happened yesterday was just a horrible nightmare. When I wake up I realize I'm in someone's arms. I look up expecting to see Zuko, but instead I see Gohan. _What the hell?_ I get off the bed trying not to wake him up, but with no luck.

"What's wrong?"

"Where's Zuko?"

"Kagome...he's..."

"No! That was just a nightmare!" I scream at him. "Right?" I ask looking at Gohan with tears in my eyes.

"Oh, Kagome, I wish it were just a nightmare. I'm sorry." He says while pulling me back to him. I start crying again, now that I know that all of that was real. I wasn't paying any attention to the door, but apparently some of Gohan's friends came into the room. I hear a noise and look up to see Piccolo, Krillin, and others that I don't remember.

"Hey, is she okay?" Krillin asks.

"I don't know. She woke up thinking everything that happened yesterday was a nightmare. She's been crying ever since."

"So, what you're saying is that she isn't okay." Piccolo says, more of a statement then a question.

"Well is there anything we can do?" Bulma says, while glaring at Piccolo. She's standing next to Yamcha, who is holding Trunks.

"I don't know."

"She looks so sad." Goten says. Trunks, who somehow got away from Yamcha (me: hmmm, I wonder how that could possibly happen?), comes over to Goten.

"Of course she does you idiot! She just lost someone she loved! Geez!" Trunks says. Goten climbs up o the bed and I look up. He comes over and snuggles with me. I smile and laugh (me: well now we know how to cheer her up :P).

"Goten what are you-"

"He's fine."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Gohan says. I smile and snuggle with him and Goten.

"Thanks, you two."

"Not a problem." Gohan says.

"Yeah, what he said." Goten says and I laugh. I fall asleep with Gohan and Goten (me: O.O)

**Next Morning**

I wake up and find that Gohan and Goten aren't here. _Where the hell did they go?_ I get up to go look for them, when all of a sudden, I'm knocked out. I wake up in a pitch black room, and I'm tied up. I try to get free, but no luck, it's tied to tight. _What the hell?_

"Well look who's finally awake. It took you long enough." He says and kicks me. I cough up blood. _Son of a bitch. Figures it was __**him**__._

"Fuck you."

"Not yet, my dear. Not yet." He whispers in my ear. I try to hit him with the back of my head, but it doesn't work, he moves away to quickly. "Nice try, but it didn't work."

"Let me GO!"

"Oh, believe me I will." He says. "Well that is **after** I've had my fun with you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Gohan's POV**

"Hey has anyone seen Kagome? She isn't in her room." I say.

"You mean that wasn't you in the room with her, about two minutes ago?" Vegeta says, holding my dad.

"No. You mean there was someone in there with her? Who?"

"I don't know. Since I thought it was you I didn't go check." Vegeta says.

"Well then who was it?" I ask the entire room. Everyone says they were off doing something else. "Well, why the hell couldn't I sense them?" I yell, which I regret as soon as I see my dad flinch. "Sorry dad, I didn't mean to scare you."

"He's okay Gohan." Vegeta says and smiles. I smile back.

"Well, we have to find her. Dad, I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but, it might help."

"Gohan, where are you going with this?" Bulma asks.

"Dad, do you remember any name...or...what they looked like? Anything?" I ask ignoring Bulma.

"Gohan, don't-"

"Vegeta, look, I know you want to protect him and all, but-"

"Yes." My dad says.

"Kakarot, you don't-"

"I know, but if it will help find Kagome, then I want to."

"Okay."

"Thanks, dad." He smiles sadly. I smile back.

"You already know who Frieza is, so there is no need to talk about him. I think I remember hearing another name."

"Wait, did you say Frieza?"

"Yeah."

"I thought he was dead."

"I guess not. Anyway, the other name was...um...oh yeah...it was Orochimaru." My dad says. As soon as he says the name I freeze. _Son of a BITCH!_

"No." I say barely above a whisper.

"What's wrong?" He says trying to get my attention. "Hey, what is it? What's wrong?"

"That's the same person who...raped her when she was younger."

"WHAT?"

"Son of a bitch!"

**Kagome's POV**

"They **will** come for me, and when they do you're **dead**!"

"Did I say you could speak?" He says and breaks my spine.

"FUCK!" I scream and cough. _Shit! I can't __**fucking**__ breathe!_

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did that hurt?" He says sarcastically. "Well, then this will hurt even more." He says and starts choking me. _FUCK!_ "Hey, I have something I want to tell you. I killed Zuko." He whispers in my ear. My eyes widen.

"You...you...**asshole**!" I say, even though I can't really talk. Then I hear a loud noise and a voice.

"Kagome?" _It's Gohan!_ "Let her go you asshole!" He shoots some kind of beam at him and he's instantly killed. Gohan comes over and unties me. "Are you okay?" He asks.

"No." I say. He looks at my throat.

"Shit. What else is wrong?"

"Spine. Broken."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, but I can barely breathe."

"Right, sorry." He picks me up. "Let's get you home."

"Hold on, I have a faster way." I say and orb us back to my room. He lays me on the bed and goes to get Dende. Dende heals me and I fall asleep. _Don't ask why because I don't know why either._ I wake up in Gohan's arms and everything is how it should be. Orochimaru's dead. Goku's talking again, and I'm with Gohan. Everything is **perfect**. For now, anyway.

THE END!

(for now)

Kagome: Wait...that can't be it! It can't be over yet!

Me: Will you shut up! I'm writing a sequel. If you would have read further you would have seen that.

Kagome:Oh...well...good! You better!

Me: What was that?

Kagome: NOTHING! *hides behind Gohan*

Me: Yeah that's what I thought you said...*laughs evilly*

Gohan:What! No! Don't hide behind me!

Kagome:But she scares me!

Gohan:What you think she doesnt scare me?

Me: Both of you shut up!

Kagome and Gohan: SORRY!

Me: Much better...BYE!

Look for my sequel called 'Everything's Perfect...Or So It Seems. Until then, thanks to all those who read my story and reviewed it. Much appriecited(sp?). Anyway, see you next time!

~Animerox2320


End file.
